


Everything's Cool

by LithiumDoll



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magpie of magic, thief of tradition: John Constantine is the hero of nobody's story - not even his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Cool

Song: "Everything's Cool" [Youth 7 Mix] by Pop Will Eat Itself  
Spoilers: All of them. All the spoilers.  
Warnings: Nothing that isn't in the show, content-wise, but a fair few fast cuts and whatnot.  
Thank you: glittertine and amnisias for fantabulous betaing! Remaining issues are totally their fault *shifty eyes* Fine. My fault. See if I care.


End file.
